Why again?
by Namalia
Summary: A normal day in the life of Xanatos, Padawan of the most crazy and stubborn Jedi in the whole Galaxy.R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars and I am not making money with this. It all belongs to George Lucas.

**Summary: **A normal day in the life of Xanatos, Padawan of the most crazy and stubborn Jedi in the whole Galaxy.

**A/N:** Just some senseless one-shot with no meaning at all.

"_lalalala_" Xanatos thoughts

* * *

**A normal day**

Xanatos DuCrion, 17, Padawan, pissed.

Searching through the million shelves of the store looking for a certain type of pet food wasn't really how Xanatos had imagined his free day to be spend. Not at all.

He'd wanted to go the new club near the temple. Going to party all night long. Like the rest of his friends did. But noooo he just had to have the evil Master that stopped him on the threshold and told him to go get the really special and really nutrient food for his newest pet. A worm. And it wasn't even a cool, galactic worm with some powers, like sucking in all the dust in the room. No it was an ordinary earthworm. One of those which you could find in every puddle of mud. Wow, super.

His night off was ruined because of a 4 cm long useless worm.

So, here he was looking for the: Most-nutrient-worm-food-in-the-Galaxy, or for short MnwfitG.

By the way the tube was as long as the worm itself. He looked up to see the end of the aisle but to no avail, it was nowhere near in sight. There were eight aisles in the store with 5000 shelves, each. „Bet it's on the last shelf I look on!" He muttered darkly to himself.

1 Hour later...

„I wished the stupid salesclerk weren't such a nerd and would help me look for it instead of watching the newest holodocumentary about worms. Argh."

2 Hours later...

„Oh Force, how I wished I was a Sith Lord. Then I would have some evil power to help me find the MnwfitG."

3 Hours later...

„That's it! I'm turning dark. You can bet I am...Oh here it is. Yes and I won the bet! It's the last shelf."

„Hm ok now how do I get back to the entrance?"

* * *

When he arrived back home, 4 hours after he started his journey, he found his Master in a panic.

„Xanatos where have you been? Little Wormling almost passed on from lack of nutrition."

Xanatos sighed

_Why do I have the crazy Master?_

„I am sorry Master! I couldn't find it any faster. Here it is."

Qui-Gon took the MnwfitG and began feeding it to little Wormling.

Turning back to Xanatos again, he said: „You can already start to give the vitamins to the plants."

Xanatos gulped, he hoped Qui-Gon wasn't hinting at what he thought he was.

„What vitamins Master?"

„Why, the Most-nutrient-vitamins-for-plants-in-the-Galaxy of course." Or for short : the MnvfpitG.

„Of course." Xanatos repeated weakly. „Excuse me Master, I'll be right back."

Sprinting all the way back to the store he already dreaded the search he would have to endure.

He really could forget about his evening now.

The store was open 24/7 and if he knew his Master at all he would at least come back here for another two times.

Now one could say that he just had to talk to his Master about it and that he deserved a little fun from time to time. He would even do so if he didn't already knew the outcome of this talk.

Qui-Gon would say : „ But Xani, we are having fun, aren't we? Is it really so bad to spend some quality time with your old Master?"

And he would say : „ No it isn't. You're right. We' re having lots of fun." Yeah right, as if!

Qui-Gons interpretation of having fun were definitely strange. It varied from 'let's brush every leaf of every plant in the room to make their water circulation run better' over ' let's go play with all the little initiates' to ' let's defy everything the Council sais just to make them go nuts'.

Ok admittedly the last one could be quite amusing but the rest?

* * *

_Why do I have the crazy Master?_

Two hours later he was home again.

_Hey I am getting faster._

„ Here you go Master!"

„Thank you Padawan. It's almost too late for the poor little plant."

„I am glad it can still be saved." He sweat-drooped.

_For Forces sake it is just a plant. Why isn't he that considerate and caring when he dishes up his cooking for me to eat?_

„Is there anything else I can do Master or can I retreat for the night?" He asked.

„I can't think of anything Padawan. Go on."

„Thank you Master." He said.

_Ah bed, here I come. Tomorrow I will sleep in and just relax all day long._

Just when he was about to shut the door Qui-Gon called : „Oh and Padawan don't forget to get up at sunset. We're going to meditate and greet the new day with open arms." _No. Nooooooooooo!_

„Yes Master!"

_Why do I have the crazy Master?_


End file.
